My Hero Romance Chapter 1
by peachfrills
Summary: Izuku and Ochako struggle to understand their feelings for each due to both being inexperienced. Chapter two is on its way this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the critism later chapters will possibly contain a whole lot sexual tension.


Ochako ran down the school hallway confused , tears threatening to escape her eyes. Izuku quickly slammed their classroom door open and called after her "wait! I didn't mea.." Izuku looked startled as he was interrupted. "Idiot" Katsuki almost instantly grabbed the shorter boy by the collar only to smudge his face against the window for him to see Ochako rushing out of the schools entrance, "can't you see that she doesn't want to be bothered by a nerd like you" Katsuki spat out before pushing him to the ground. "Shut up!" Izuku looked up at the blonde tears falling down his cheeks "don't you think I know that?!" Katsuki slightly taken back by his sudden confidence, "then why bother?" He yelled. Izuku stayed silent for a moment before standing up "because I'll never forgive myself if I don't do something!" The usually timid boy shoved katsuki out of the way and began to run for the schools entrance. "Damn bastard..." Katsuki looked out of the window smirking to himself, his work was done.

 **One** **week earlier:**

"A date?" Izuku looked down at Ochako who was clearly nervous, "Y-yes there's a new-" Ochako paused noticing the green haired boys cheeks turning increasingly red by the second. "You want to go on a date with me?" Izuku choked out clearly struggling to form sentences. Ochako giggled and smiled up at the boy sweetly, "of course I want to go on a date with you Deku!" He could feel his heart melt as she smiled at him, Ochako's smile was enough to calm him down in any situation, this wasn't and exception. "Is tomorrow at 1'oclock okay?" he asked returning her smile.

Izuku waited outside of the café that Ochako said she wanted to go to over text the night before. He leant against the café window and sighed "did I under dress?" He thought to himself, his All Might tshirt and jacket combo might have been a bad choice for a first date. Izuku began to daydream his thourghts switched to what Ochako might decide to wear "who am I kidding she could make any outfit look cute" he said out loud not realising he wasn't alone. "Huh? Who are you talking about?" Izuku jumped his hands covering his mouth as his face turned red almost instantly. "Pft-" Ochako couldn't help but let out a small laugh, she placed a comforting hand on the shy boys shoulder and gave him one of her heart warming smiles "Thank you Deku." Feeling calm once again Izuka took the time to appreciate the outfit she choose. She was wearing a flowy white dress paired with a beige oversized cardigan, her hair was tied up exposing her soft neck, Izuku had to stop his eyes from trailing down any further than they should "You look beautiful" he said managing to snap himself out of his trance. "I love your t-shirt!" She grinned before hurrying into the café. Izuku paused smiling to himself before following her inside.

"A table for two please!" Ochako cheered not realising she didn't need to ask, Izuku chuckled whilst sitting at a table close to the window, he found her goofiness endearing. Ochako sat opposite to the clearly nervous boy and started looking at the menu, she occasionally found herself looking over the menu to admire him. She admired everything about him his smile, his eyes, his hair, his laugh, his everything she just wished she could find away to tell him one day. Izuku's deep green eyes met hers, Ochako could feel her cheeks heating up. "See anything you like?" He smiled wanting to go and order, "yeah" she said softly forgeting about the menu completely "OH...the strawberry milkshake looks good!" Izuku stood up and went to order for the both of them "I thourght you'd pick that!" Hours went by like minuets and before they both knew it the café was closing. Izuku picked up both take out boxes which contained their half eaten cakes and they both made their way out of the café.

Ochako shyly linked her arm around Izuku's strong one as they began to walk through the dimly lit streets "are you sure you don't mind walking me home?" He blushed "I dont mind at all theres s-something I'd like to do first though" he mumbled. Ochako unlinked her arm and stood still "Deku..." she reached out and tugged at his jacket. Izuku suddenly felt a rush of confidence and turned around, Ochako took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?!" They both said in unison. The pairs eyes widened and cheeks grew hot, they both wanted the exact same thing. Izukus eyes locked onto her soft lips, the tiniest bit of cream from the cake she was eatting could be seen on her bottom lip, it looked inticing.

She couldn't believe what she just asked tears began to form in her eyes, Ochako was worried she may have ruined her chances "I'm sorr-" she was cut off by a gentle kiss. "One more..." Izuku muttered, leaning in again he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her soft ones. Ochako closed her eyes and leant into the kiss enjoying every minuent of it, she slowly wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and entwined her fingers into his curly hair. His hands hesitantly rested on her hips, he pulled her closer pressing her body against his. He couldn't help himself and took full advantage of the situation, Izuku brushed his tongue against her bottom lip. Things were quickly becoming more heated. The two pulled away to breathe and calm down "I really have to be home soon" she smirked up at him "but I enjoyed that...a lot." Izuku couldn't believe what he just did, did he ruin things between them?

After the kiss things had changed, Izuku became distant. No matter how hard Ochako tried to talk to him he would act difficult, to her it seemed like he'd do anything to avoid her. She thourght he must of regretted ever kissing her. Ochako convinced herself that the feelings between them had become unrequited and this hurt her more than anything.

 **One week later:**

"Ochako!" Izuku shouted. Ochako stopped running and turned around to face him tears rolling down her cheeks.He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug "I'm sorry I was so stupid..." She burried her face into her chest "I thought you had stopped liking me even as a friend" her hands held tightly onto the back of his blazer. "I don't think I could ever stop lov- liking you, when I kissed you I couldn't controll myself, I wasn't strong enough to hold myself back, you deserve better than that." Ochako stepped back shaking her head "idiot, I loved every second of that kiss, I could have asked for a better first kiss Deku..." Izuka's eyes widened at that "I couldn't have either, I'm inexperienced and stupid but if you could give me another chance..." Ochako placed her hand on his chest and smiled. That smile he couldn't take it, he cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, this kiss was different instead of desire they could only feel butterflies and pounding hearts.


End file.
